Jaenelle and Friends sing 12 Days of Winsol
by wildwingedwarrior
Summary: Selfexplanitory. I did it for fun and enjoyment...and maybe a few giggles. EDIT: Please ignore A/N #3; the issue that caused it's creation has been handled for some time actually, but I haven't really gotten around to fixing the statement yet .


**Disclaimers:  
**I don't own anything that Anne Bishop does.   
Eagle-Eyriens do not belong to Anne Bishop. Eyriens do. Eagle-Eyriens have feathers. Eyriens do not. However, in my own defense, the _idea_ did come from Anne Bishop.  
Also, there might be a line in there that doesn't belong to me; however, I currently can't think of it. If you see it, good for you.

**A/N:  
**1) Yes, I am aware that Lucivar is supposed to marry Marian.  
2) No, I don't care about that particular detail being false. In fact, I hate Marian. A LOT.  
3) Aleeza, Katy, and Twilight are my own characters. Though Katy and Twilight are common names, Aleeza is not. I'm especially picky about anyone using this particular name, and even more about _stealing _this particular name. Please don't take the name under your pen, even if you might use a disclaimer. It's not appreciated. Thank you for your time

* * *

Jaenelle and Friends sing "12 Days of Winsol"

* * *

All: On the first day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the second day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the third day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the fourth day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the fifth day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Twilight: Five balls of yarn,

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the sixth day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Daemon: Six cups for sharing,

Twilight: Five balls of yarn,

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

Saetan: This doesn't look good.

Daemon: At least Aleeza doesn't think Lucivar's getting her a fire breathing dragon for Winsol.

* * *

All: On the seventh day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Andulvar: Seven unwary boyos,

Daemon: Six cups for sharing,

Twilight: Five balls of yarn,

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the eighth day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Morton: Eight furry kindred,

Andulvar: Seven unwary boyos,

Daemon: Six cups for sharing,

Twilight: Five balls of yarn,

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the ninth day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Saetan: Nine future queens,

Morton: Eight furry kindred,

Andulvar: Seven unwary boyos,

Daemon: Six cups for sharing,

Twilight: Five balls of yarn,

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the tenth day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Surreal: Ten uncles dying,

Saetan: Nine future queens,

Morton: Eight furry kindred,

Andulvar: Seven unwary boyos,

Daemon: Six cups for sharing,

Twilight: Five balls of yarn,

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the eleventh day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Khardeen: Eleven days of jokes,

Surreal: Ten uncles dying,

Saetan: Nine future queens,

Morton: Eight furry kindred,

Andulvar: Seven unwary boyos,

Daemon: Six cups for sharing,

Twilight: Five balls of yarn,

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!

* * *

All: On the twelfth day of Winsol, my true love gave to me

Karla: Twelve crazy friends,

Khardeen: Eleven days of jokes,

Surreal: Ten uncles dying,

Saetan: Nine future queens,

Morton: Eight furry kindred,

Andulvar: Seven unwary boyos,

Daemon: Six cups for sharing,

Twilight: Five balls of yarn,

Katy: Four black candles,

Lucivar: Three bottles of brandy,

Aleeza: Two Eagle-Eyriens,

Janelle: A fire breathing dragon just for me!!

Andulvar: What is he up to? 24 bottles of brandy?

Aleeza: 30, Andulvar!

Lucivar: When do I get them?


End file.
